


Reincarnation and How to Not Strange Anne Boleyn

by leonathelion



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Catherine doesn't strangle Anne but she wants too, Fluff, I don't proofread, Not Beta Read, domestic queens, kat is babey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonathelion/pseuds/leonathelion
Summary: Just a piece on how the queens came to the twenty first century, their initials thoughts/emotions, and how Catherine of Aragon does not strangle Anne Boleyn even thought she really wants too
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Katherine Howard
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	1. Part One

When Catalina de Aragon woke, on the cold wet pavement, to a woman leering over her, she was oddly calm. She was less calm when she realized the woman groaning and rubbing her head next to her, was none other than Anne Boelyn.

However, their differences were quickly put aside in favour of figuring out how to navigate this strange new world. 

The two had been given a house and income from the government, and the historian that reincarnated them arrested. 

Catalina, going by her english name Catherine, immediately claimed the largest bedroom for herself. Anne wanted the loft, liking being away from the rest of the rooms. The house had come furnished, and very minimally decorated.

Once Catherine and Anne were left alone by the government officials, doctors, and the media, the two were free to do as they pleased. 

Surprisingly, Catherine was the first to leave the house. It had taken her a few days to build up the courage, but she knew she couldn’t stay in the house forever. Unsurprisingly, the first place she went was the closest church.

Her new body took a long time to get used to. The first Catherine had been rather short in stature, and years of stress, poor health, and traditional diet left her thin. Her new frame was tall, and _wider_. ‘Curvy’, one of her female nurses had joked. She was curvy. 

Anne however, was still small. Small and a bit stout, she retained that and her mischievous attitude. More than once Catherine had to remind herself to not strangle the younger woman. 

Catherine had thought Anne to be staying in the house, but when the elder queen headed to the kitchen around three in the morning, desperate for a glass of water, she ran into Anne. As in, the beheaded queen bounced off her predecessor and stared up at her, blinking confusedly.

“Where were you?” Catherine demanded, catching sight of Anne’s drenched runners and raincoat. Anne shrugged and hauled herself to her feet.

“Out.” She went to push past Catherine, only to have her collar grabbed.

“Out where?” Anne narrowed her eyes.

“Out.” She squirmed out of Catherine’s hold and dashed up to her loft, shoes on and leaving a trail of water. Catherine barely managed to hold in a scream. 

However, the two fell into a routine, only interrupted by the occasional historian or doctor that wanted to pester them about how they found life in the 21st century. However, that was all interrupted one rainy, thunderstorm night three months later. 

Anne was slumped on the couch, flipping between tv channels faster than she could really comprehend what was playing. Catherine was perched in her armchair, reading. She didn’t look up or acknowledge Anne’s groans of boredom or angry muttering when she couldn’t find something on the tv that kept her interested for longer than six minutes. She did, however, look up when the power went out. 

“Damn it!” Anne yelled, rolling off the couch and landing in a heap on the hardwood. Catherine gave her an unamused look before sighing. But before either could move or say anything, there was a crash from upstairs. 

“Jane?” Anne asked incredulously, staring wide-eyed at the woman sprawled on the bed in one of the unused rooms. Jane looked dazed, though a flash of recognition did go through her light eyes when she managed to lift her head to look at Anne.

Catherine had not followed Anne upstairs, having caught the sounds of something thumping in the room just off the kitchen. Cautiously, she peeked in. 

Anna stared back at the woman in the doorway, her brow creased. 

“ _Wo bin ich_ -er, where am I?” Anna shook her head, one hand coming up to rub at her temples.

“London.” Catherine dared to move closer.

“Who are you?” Anna asked. “Catherine Aragon.” Anna’s eyes widened.

“But you’re dead.” Catherine gave a short chuckle.

“Yes well, I am not. Who are you?” Anna struggled to push herself into a sitting position, rather than slumped awkwardly on the bed.

“Anna Von Cleves. Can I guess that the other queens are here too?” “Myself and Anne Boleyn, and someone else just arrived upstairs.”

“No one else?” Catherine narrowed her eyes.

“How many wives did Henry have?” 

“Six?” Anne shrieked, earning herself a smack upside the head from Catherine.

“Pipe down.” The first queen hissed.

“Yeah yeah. But he married six times!” Anna nodded.

“Mhm. After me was your...cousin? I think she was your cousin. Katherine Howard.” Anne’s eyes grew larger.

“And after her was Catherine Parr.” “My goddaughter.” Catherine murmured. Anna nodded.

“What happened to them?” Jane asked timidly. Anna sighed.

“Kat, er, Katherine, Howard that is, was beheaded. I’m not entirely sure what happened to Parr, but I know she passed not long after the birth of her daughter.”

“Why was she beheaded?” Anne demanded. Anna chewed on the inside of her cheek as she thought about her answer.

“She was innocent.” She started.

“But very few people saw her as innocent, and Henry had her executed for adultery.” “No trial?” Catherine inquired. Anna shook her head. “No. He didn’t even attend her execution.” 

Anne sat, fuming. Another stupid Howard, cast off without a second thought. 

“What happened to you?” Jane asked. Anna shrugged.

“Henry and I divorced, I got moved to a castle in Richmond, and moved on.”

“You didn’t remarry?”

“Nah. Not about that.”

“I’m surprised there’s not like, history books or something about this.” Anna said casually, watching the red headed doctor Catherine and Anne had called examine Jane. The poor blonde looked incredibly uncomfortable, even though the female doctor was doing her best to be fast and gentle.

“There are. We’ve chosen to not read them.” Catherine answered. She was keeping a sharp eye on Anne, who was inching closer and closer to the doctor’s bag of tools. 

“How did you die?” Jane asked Anna, regretting it the second Anna laughed.

“Can’t say I’ve ever been asked that before. I don’t know if it has a word for it now, but I smoked and drank a lot.” Anna shrugged, careful to not disrupt the doctor listening to her heart.

“Probably lung cancer.” The doctor muttered. Anna shrugged.

"Sure. It was pretty painful though. Not something I'm eager to relieve."

The doctor chuckled. 

"Lay off the tobacco and you should be just fine." 

  
  



	2. Part Two

The arrival of two more queens prompted the hounding of historians and doctors once again, and tensions were running high with the stress and anxiety. However, Anna found a friend in Anne, and some of Catherine’s stress was relieved when she didn’t have to be constantly worried about any stupid shit Anne could get herself into. The two Anne’s were constantly exploring London, and Catherine trusted Anna to keep her counterpart out of serious trouble.

Jane on the other hand, was consistently anxious about this new world and what it entailed. She refused to leave the safety of the house, and filled her days with cleaning, baking, and embroidery. Occasionally, she would join Cathrine in the small garden, bringing her crafts outside or tending to the small vegetable patch. 

Catherine had been watching Jane putter around the garden out of the corner of her eye, paying little attention to her book. 

Jane paused, holding very still as a rabbit hopped it’s way into the dirt of the veggie patch, its little nose sniffing wildly. It took a nibble of a string bean before noticing Jane and taking off. Jane sighed, a small smile on her lips. Oddly, seeing that bunny was the highlight of her day. 

Somehow, Anna and Catherine had convinced Jane to leave the house and come grocery shopping with them.

They took the car to the local shop, both Jane and Anna in awe of the vehicle. Though they had been reincarnated with the basic knowledge of the twenty-first century, to experience it was still an event. 

Anne took off the second she stepped foot in the store. Catherine didn’t bother shouting after her, knowing it was useless. 

Anna was helpful, but her admittedly limited English made reading the signs and labels on the products hard. Jane pushed the trolley, looking around wide-eyed. 

As Catherine predicted she would, Anne showed up right as Catherine steered the trolley into the checkout lane. The short queen dumped a few extra things in the basket and gave Catherine a defiant look when the Spainard exhaled.

“It’s nothing bad! Just a few things for Jane and Anna.” Catherine decided to not comment and started placing the items on the conveyor belt. 

As Catherine and Anna put away their purchases, they found Anne’s idea of things for the newest arrivals. Anne has found the oddest food possible, including canned sandwiches, dried bear meat, and cheese flavoured candy. Anne simply laughed when Catherine confronted her about it. 

“Jus’ wanted ta give them a taste of what this century has to offer!”

-

As more time passed, Jane became more comfortable leaving the house for short excursions, though never on her own. Anna seemed completely comfortable, as if she had always lived in this century. However, something nagged at the fourth queen. If four out six appeared, surely the final two would as well? Anna tried to not get her hopes up. She liked her new friends, she had a blast with Anne, but she missed Katherine. The two empty bedrooms nagged at her, and every once in a while, while she was in the shops or browsing markets with Anne, she would pick something up, hiding it in the back of her closet. She told herself it was because she liked them, or they would be for the other queens, but in reality it for Katherine, whenever she made her appearance. 

Anne had mentioned there was a thunderstorm everytime there was a reincarnation, so the next time lightning cracked across the sky it put everyone on edge. However, it all was for nothing, as the storm died out before the sun rose with no new arrivals. 

-

Both Anne and Jane had been restless and jumpy all day, and neither could explain why. It was explained sometime late that night, the four slumped in the living room and watching some ‘horror’ movie Anne put on, though horror was a stretch. 

The scream and crashing from upstairs sent all four women dashing up the stairs. 

Anne and Jane took the door closest to the stairs, where a curly headed woman around Anne’s age was just sitting up.

“Hi.” Anne said, startling the woman.

“Hello?” She replied, looking confused. 

“Are you Parr or Howard?”

“Catherine Parr.”

“Do you know where you are?” Jane asked.

“Er, London?” Anne bounced her head, hearing whimpered cries down the hall and fighting the urge to go see her cousin. 

“It’s the twenty-first century?” Catherine asked, carefully sipping the glass of water Jane had fetched for her.

“Mhm. You and Katherine Howard are the final queens to be reincarnated.” Catherine looked startled. 

“Howard?”

Down the hall, Anne had Katherine in her arms, shushing her cries and trying to get the younger queen to unlatch her hands from around her throat.

“I’ll get the first aid kit.” Catherine murmured, seeing bits of red appear. Anna only made a noise in the back of her throat, pressing a kiss to Katherine’s temples. 

“ _ Liebling _ , you need to calm down. Absolutely no one can hurt you anymore.” Anna whispered, hugging her old friend tighter. Katherine sniffed, and flinched when the wood floor in front of her creaked.

“Catherine needs to look at your neck. I think you scratched yourself.” Anna carefully manuved Katherine on her lap, holding her hands and rubbing the backs with her thumbs. 

_ Lord above, she’s young.  _ As gently as she could, Catherine swiped an alcohol pad across the fresh cuts on the girl’s neck, murmuring an apology when she cried out. 

Jane peeked into the other room, seeing Catherine kneeled over Anna and the other Katherine. The fifth queen was still crying, and sounded panicked. 

Anne tried to look over Jane’s shoulder, coming up short. Huffing, she forced her head under Jane’s arm. Her irritation only heightened when Catherine reached behind her and shut the bedroom door. 

Jane got Catherine Parr a fresh change of clothes and something to eat before making the bed in the room the final wife appeared in. It was clear Catherine was exhausted, so Jane sent her off to sleep, joining Anne in waiting outside in the hallway for Katherine. 

A tired looking Catherine slipped out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind her. 

“No.” She said when Anne jumped up. 

“She’s bloody terrified. She could barely handle me putting a bandage on her neck. She won’t handle you.” Pouting, Anne did not yank open the door and sweep her cousin in a hug like she wanted too. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Jane asked.

“What’s wrong is our piece of utter shit husband Henry married a sixteen year old girl and forced her in an awful relationship.” Catherine, not one to swear, ran a hand through her curls.

“Where’s the other Catherine?”

“Sleeping. She was about to collapse.” Catherine nodded. 

“You two should get some sleep. Anna isn’t leaving Katherine, and quite frankly I don’t think I’m going to able to sleep after what she told me. And no Anne, I will not tell you. It isn’t my place to speak.” With that, Catherine marched in her bedroom and closed the door. 

The next morning had Jane and Catherine Parr up early. The blonde offered the newcomer a soft smile and tea. 

“Was someone crying last night or did I dream it?” Parr asked, sitting down at the kitchen table and looking around the room. 

“No, you didn’t dream it. I believe Katherine Howard is having a harder time than you are.” Catherine simply hummed and stared down at her cup. 

Slowly, Anna convinced Katherine to come downstairs. It was early enough that Anne would still be sleeping, eliminating one source of overwhelming-ness. Only Jane was ever out of her room at this time, Catherine normally sat on her balcony for a bit to read after her morning prayer. 

Anna gave who she assumed to be Catherine Parr a smile, nodding to Jane as she and her _liebling_ entered.

Jane’s heart clenched. Katherine looked so young, wide-eyed and splotchy pink cheeks from crying and a blanket wrapped around her thin shoulders. 

She clung onto Anna.

“Morning.” Anna said cheerfully. 

“I’m Anna of Cleves.” She introduced herself to the sixth queen.

“Catherine Parr.” “And this is Katherine Howard. Kat, this is Jane Seymour.” Anna thanked Jane when the blonde placed two cups of tea, urging Katherine to sit. 

“Three Catherines in the house is going to get confusing.” Jane mentioned, pulling out ingredients for omelets, one of the few things she could cook.

“Guess I’m going back to calling you Kitty.” Anna joked. Katherine, now Kitty, managed to crack the tiniest of smiles.

“Only if I get to call you  _ Kuschelbär _ .” Anna dramatically sighed. “I guess.” 

Catherine watched with a sort of faint amusement. It had been well known in the court that Queen Anna had favoured her maid in waiting, and that Queen Katherine was very generous when it came to giving gifts to the former queen. 

“Cathy works for me.” She shrugged, finishing the rest of her tea.

“And Catherine can stay Catherine. That clears some up.” Jane placed plates in front of the two Catherines.

“None for me?” Jane gave Anna’s hand a gentle swat with her spatula.

“You had three helpings of dinner last night. They haven’t eaten in five hundred years. You can wait.”

Anna rolled out of bed sometime arond noon, padding to the bathroom. She had to pass Katherine’s door to get to the stairs, and could hear talking from behind the door. She could make out Stick-Up-Her-Ass and Anna’s voice, so the unfamiliar one must be her cousin. 

“Cat-a-linaaaaa can I meet my cousin now?” She dragged out, purposely using the eldest queen’s Spanish name, knowing how much she hated. There was angered Spanish muttering before Anna opened the door. 

Catherine was brushing out Katherine’s long hair, the fifth queen sitting with her knees tucked to her chest on the floor beside the bed. She looked up when Anne marched in. The second queen stopped short.

“Holy shit, how old are you?”

-

_Bonus_

  
_ When Katherine jumped and clung onto Anna with a whimper, Catherine decided now would be as good as time as any to finally give into her urges and strangle Anne.  _

_ Just kidding.  _

_ Maybe  _


End file.
